Multi-row planters are conventionally used for agricultural seed planting.
Typically, each planter includes multiple row units adapted for opening a seed furrow, depositing seeds within the furrow, and closing the seed furrow around the seeds. Additionally, it is well known to utilize pesticide, fertilizer, innoculant, etc., in both liquid and dry forms, as well as delivery devices in combination with the row units.
A known delivery device for delivering liquid products such as pesticides, fertilizers, innoculants, etc., into a furrow during operation of a typical planting assembly 10 is a drop tube 19a, as shown in FIG. 1. The typical planting assembly 10 includes a frame 11 that serves to support a seed hopper 16, a seed metering unit 18, a furrow opening mechanism 12, a gauge wheel assembly 28 that is pivotally connected to the frame 11 and provides various planting positions with respect to the furrow opening device 12, and a furrow closing device 26. As the planting assembly 10 is drawn across a field, the furrow opening mechanism 12 creates a furrow 160 to a depth dictated by the gauge wheel assembly 28. Seeds 166 are received from the seed hopper 16 and the seed metering unit 18, which determines the rate at which seeds 166 are delivered down a seed guide 14 to the seed tube 15, which directs the seeds 166 into the bottom of the furrow 160. The drop tube 19a delivers the desired liquid composition into the bottom of the furrow 160, and therefore onto each seed 166. To ensure the liquid composition is accurately administered to the seeds 166, typical drop tubes 19a have delivery end 24 disposed in close proximity to the furrow 160. As well, drop tubes 19a are frequently secured to the seed tube 15, meaning their delivery ends 24 are also located in close proximity to the furrow opening mechanism 12. As would be expected, furrow opening mechanisms 12 create a turbulent soil environment while opening the furrow 160. This can lead to blockage of the delivery end 24 of the drop tube 19a, and therefore result in inadequate application of the desired liquid composition into the furrow 160 and on the seeds 166. Also, the majority of liquid composition applied to the furrow 160 by the drop tube 19a is applied only to the bottom of the furrow 160, and not the side walls. When used with liquid pesticides, this can potentially result in inadequate protection for the seed 166 and its developing root ball, in that the root ball may extend beyond the zone of protection provided by the drop tube method of applying pesticides.
As shown in FIG. 2, another known device for delivering liquid pesticides and fertilizers is the spray tube 19b. Similar to the drop tube 19a, existing spray tubes 19b frequently have delivery ends 24 located in close proximity to the furrow 160. As such, it is possible for spray tubes 19b to experience clogging of their delivery end 24 and subsequent poor performance. As well, spray tubes 19b are frequently quite long. This can lead to problems in that during operation, the planting assembly 10 typically encounters obstructions such as rocks, debris, etc., and may therefore experience quite a bit of vibration, which is transmitted to the spray tubes 19b. Due to their length, it is not uncommon for the delivery end 24 of existing spray tubes 19b to vibrate erratically and therefore apply excess amounts of the liquid products outside of the furrow 160. This is generally disadvantageous since the pesticide and/or fertilizer may be transported by wind or run-off from rainfall, and does not serve to protect or nourish the seeds 166.
In recent years, some farmers have begun to use seed positioning devices with their planting assemblies 10. One such device is the REBOUNDER™ device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,915 and manufactured by Schaffert Manufacturing Company, Inc. As seeds 160 pass through the seed tube 15, it is possible for the seeds 166 to move within the seed tube 15 such that the seeds 166 leave the seed tube 15 in a direction other than that desired. Therefore, it is possible that a seed 166 could end up on a side wall of the furrow 160 rather than in the bottom, as desired. The REBOUNDER™ device 30a, which is attached to the seed tube 15, helps to position seeds 166 in the bottom of the furrow 160. As would be expected, it is still desirable to apply various liquids, such as fertilizers and pesticides, to those seeds 166 that are dispensed from the planting assembly 10 with the aid of the REBOUNDER™ device 30a. 
As shown in FIG. 3, a liquid delivery conduit 20 can be attached to the seed positioning device 30a and/or the seed tube 15 such that the delivery end 24 of the liquid delivery conduit 20 extends slightly beyond the seed positioning device 30a. As such, the delivery end 24 of the liquid delivery conduit 20 is typically disposed in close proximity to, if not in, the furrow 160. As previously noted, positioning the delivery end 24 of a liquid delivery conduit 20 in close proximity to the furrow 160 can lead to clogging of the delivery end 24 and inadequate application of the liquid products. In addition, this method does not allow for the application of liquids in a wide and readily adjustable spray pattern, which is often desired.
Another popular seed positioning device used by farmers is the KEETON® seed firming attachment disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,318. The KEETON® seed firming attachment 30b attaches to the seed tube 15 or seed guide 14 portion of the planting assembly 10 and presses seeds 166 into the bottom of the furrow 160 as it passes over them. The KEETON® seed firming device 30b attempts to place the seeds 166 at a desired depth within the furrow 160 and reduce air pockets about the seeds 166.
As shown in FIG. 4, liquid delivery conduits 20 can also be attached to the seed firming device 30b and/or seed tube so as to deliver liquids into the furrow 160. Again, the delivery end 24 of the liquid delivery conduit extends slightly beyond the seed firming device 30b, and is disposed in the furrow 160. As with other existing liquid delivery devices, by so positioning the delivery end 24 of the liquid delivery conduit 20, the delivery end 24 can be prone to clogging and misapplication of the liquid products.
Other potential problems arise from the use of existing seed positioning devices as well. For example, the potential exists for existing seed positioning devices 30a, 30b to position loose dirt and other materials existing in the furrow 160 on top of the seeds 166. By so doing, the seeds 166 and the portions of the furrow 160 in their direct vicinity are often not exposed to the direct application of the liquid products used, such as insecticides. As well, it is possible for existing seed positioning devices 30a, 30b to push the seeds 166 deeper into the furrow 160 than is desired. This similarly prevents the seeds 166 and portions of the furrow in their direct vicinity from receiving adequate amounts of the dispensed liquids.
From the foregoing, it can be appreciated that it would be desirable to have a planting assembly and liquid application device for same that uniformly distributes a desired amount of liquid into at least a portion of a furrow and onto the seeds. As well, it would be desirable if the liquid application device could be used alone or with various other attachments to the planter assembly, such as seed positioning devices.